Caldisla
Caldisla , also known as the Kingdom of Caldisla or the Land of Beginnings, is the capital of the Caldis Region. Located on the south end of Caldis, the city is under the rulership of the King of Caldisla. This is the location where the party begins their adventure, and it is the only town that may be visited in the Caldis Region. D's Journal ;Kingdom of Caldisla: The kingdom's capital is located on the south part of the continent where the Caldis River empties into the Sea of Corsairs. It has been long been blessed with many thriving fishing ports, and in recent years, it has become an important stop on booming sea trade routes. ;Town of Caldisla: The town that has grown around the royal castle over the years has joined with the thriving port town. Together they form the capital of the Kingdom of Caldisla. ;Caldisla Palace: The palace was once a strong hilltop fortress until a Caldislan king unified the kingdom nine generations ago. Through a peaceful medieval period in which the kingdom was protected by the sea in all directions, most of it evolved into a bustling merchant town, leaving only the palace and a small barracks where the fortress once stood. ;Inn: Located in the town of Caldisla at the bottom of a major street, this inn is a favorite of traveling for its fair prices and courteous service. The royal family even recognizes it as a "Blue Tile", a designation given only to the finest establishments in town. The seasonal seafood cuisine prepared by the inn's proprietor is superb. Story Tiz wakes up in Caldisla's inn a week after the Great Chasm opened up and swallowed Norende. Owen, captain of the guard and one of his rescuers, greets him and informs him of his village's fate, suggesting he take it easy until he's fully recovered. Tiz heads for the Palace, where he states his intention to leave for the chasm immediately. The King gives Tiz his blessing, apologizing that he cannot send troops with him due to the attacks of the Eternian Sky Knights. Later, Tiz returns with Agnès, both of whom meet with the King. The King names Tiz chairman of the Norende reconstruction effort. When Tiz asks after the state of the battles with Eternia, the King replies that the Eternian airship has its guns pointed at Caldisla and is threatening the city if they do not reveal the location of the vestal of wind, preventing the King from taking action against them. Agnès apologizes for her part in the kingdom's feud, and tells the king that he need worry about it no longer, leaving. Tiz pursues her, and when she gets lost on the way out of town, he offers to be her navigator and help her get to the airship docked at the lake southeast of Caldisla. Locations Though the city of Caldisla is large, only the city's main road, the inn, and the palace may be visited. Areas of the town that are closer to shore may be seen in the area, but may not be accessed by the party. On the World Map, a few buildings mark this area separately from Caldisla proper, alongside a port that the Eschalot may later dock at once the Water Crystal is awakened. Inn Tiz first awakens on the second story of the Inn. The end table in the southeast corner may be inspected for a Potion. A stairway leads down to the first floor, where the inn's counter is. A potted plant in the southwest corner has 50 pg hidden in it, and finding it also completes the Tutorial Quest "Hunt for Hidden Items!". While it is day outside, an older woman may be found wandering on the upper level of the Inn. A younger woman and a young man are standing on the second level, and may also be spoken with. All three of these characters may not be found at night. During the Intro of the game, Karl, the Innkeep, may be spoken to behind the counter to allow the party to rest for free. At the end of Chapter 3, a relative of Karl's temporarily replaces him as the acting Innkeep, while Karl may be found upstairs in bed. After Egil is brought to Caldisla, Karl may again be found behind the counter, day or night. Egil will also be standing by the counter, regardless of time. A cat that presumably belongs to Karl may be seen wandering behind the counter, but cannot be interacted with. Town A large main road curves up the hill Caldisla is built on, with the entrance to town at its base. Two guards are stationed at the entrance during the day, but only one guard may be found here at night. The Inn may be seen immediately from the entrance, and standing just outside is the Adventurer, who allows the party to save and browse goods from Norende Village. A small road east of the inn leads to a small building that Ringabel stays in, up until the point where Ominas Crowe burns the house down. To the side of it is an overlook with a view of Caldisla's port and the sea beyond that. A young woman may be found during the day, walking up and down the road northwest of the inn. The northwest road passes by some houses until it reaches a fork. At the fork is the Magics shop, run by an older woman. To the west is the church and graveyard, and during the day a woman may be seen along this road. The tree to the left of the church may be examined for a Potion, and a Phoenix Down may be discovered in the foliage behind the Magics shop. After Owen dies, his grave may be found in the cemetery. Following the main road northeast leads to the entrance to the palace, flanked on the left by the Trader's shop and on the right by the Armory, both of which are run by old men. During the day, an elderly gentleman walks along the road outside the Trader's, and another one stands at the overlook by the Armory. Two guards may be found standing on either side of the road to the palace during daytime, and one guard stands in front of the palace at night. He informs passersby that the king does not take audiences during the evening. Palace The section of the palace that may be explored is a large, symmetrical room. The statue on the west side of the palace hides Eye Drops, and 100 pg may be found by the right brazier flanking the throne. During the daytime, the King is situated on his throne, and five men guard him, standing at points on either side of the red carpet lining the middle of the palace. At night, the King may not be found in the throne room, and only three guards are posted. One paces about the middle of the room, one is standing guard by the right brazier, and one guards the door left of the throne. Treasure Shops Adventurer Trader Magics Armory Enemy Formations Outside Caldisla Day *Slime *Goblin *Goblin x2 *Slime, Goblin Night *Great Bat *Great Bat x2 *Zombie *Great Bat, Zombie Musical Themes The music that plays inside Caldisla is "The Land of Beginnings" . Gallery Category:Towns Category:Bravely Default Locations